Busted
by suckersoprano
Summary: Craig gets pulled over late at night by a really pushy cop who is trying to pin him for a bunch of false offenses; he's got some pretty interesting ideas on how he can get out of them, too. Humanized au, nsfw


Red and blue lights flashed in the rear view mirror of the sedan that Craig drove. It was dark and possibly slightly damp outside, typical time to get pulled over. He didn't expect to even see any other cars on the road, let alone a _patrol car._ Craig gripped his steering wheel with one hand and rubbed his temple with the other; this was the absolute worst time to get pulled over, he already knew there were going to be big issues. All he could do was take a deep breath when he heard footsteps approaching and roll down the window when the officer knocked.

Craig attempted to smile sheepishly, but it came out as a grimace when he saw the officer standing there. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man with a tan and knock-out green eyes; oh of course he had to be _attractive,_ just to add to the already humiliating knowledge that he was about to get several tickets_._ The blonde swallowed and tried to say something, but the officer interrupted him.

"Y'know why I pulled y'over, son?" he drawled, voice deep and accent thick.

Of course he knew. He was speeding, much more than safe in winding back roads, plus his plates were expired and not to mention the fact that he had neglected to bring his driver's license. It'd been a bad day to lose his wallet. Craig could only nod and look guilty; the officer peered at him suspiciously and flashed the light he held into the car, peering in the backseat quickly before looking back at the driver.

"Y'were goin' twenty-five over th'limit 'n y'got some old plates there," the officer filled in what Craig already knew, "Lemme see yer license 'n registration."

The command was inevitable and Craig couldn't do a damn thing about it, "I… don't have it. …Sir," he added the respect as an afterthought.

The officer narrowed his eyes and shined the flashlight in Craig's eyes, making the man wince. His eyes were a sensitive pale pink; direct light was painful which was why he was driving so late at night in the first place. The light didn't let up and he made a noise of discomfort. The cop dropped the flashlight and it took a moment for Craig's eyes to readjust; he dizzily focused on the man in front of him as best he could.

"'Scuse me, son, have y'bin drinkin' t'night?"

"No!" Craig insisted, furiously rubbing the pain out of one of his eyelids, "Officer, I'm coming home from my place of work, I'm not drunk."

The look on the officer's face got seemingly darker when Craig could finally focus on him, "I'm gonna hafta ask y't'step outta th'car."

That was just his luck, wasn't it? Craig didn't bother to dig himself into further trouble and argue; he quickly unbuckled and opened his car door. The moment it opened, a strong, gloved hand circled around his bicep, steering him toward the hood of his car.

"Hands on th'car 'n spread'em," the officer commanded.

Nervously, Craig complied, suddenly feeling small and guilty, though he'd done little wrong. The officer was much, much taller than he was and the disapproving look on his handsome features wasn't doing much to help Craig's discomfort. Even worse were the bigger man's hands across his chest, groping down toward his stomach and patting down each of his legs. Nerves had him shaking while leather gloves moved across his clothes; god this was one huge misunderstanding and it was going to look bad on his record if he got taken in for just the night. He _hadn't _been drinking, but the officer patting him down didn't seem too convinced.

His racing thoughts were interrupted by one rough hand palming his groin in a searching, lingering way, "Hhhn!" he made a small noise in surprise and out of anxiety.

"Can't keep still, 'm gonna hafta take ya back to th'station," the officer tsked and pulled Craig's hands off of the hood and behind his back.

His chest hit metal with a thud and a squeak that he couldn't hold back; handcuffs were efficiently slapped on his wrists behind his back. Oh no, ohhh no, his worst nightmares were being realized right here and now. Craig, the one who always worried about following the rules to the letter, was getting arrested without a license, under suspicion of drunk driving.

"What's yer name, son?" the officer pulled a pad of paper out of his breast pocket and scribbled some notes down.

Craig did his best to wriggle up on the hood of the car enough to see the officer, but not enough to get into even _more_ trouble, "Uhm… Craig. T-Taylor," he stammered, almost forgetting to add his last name.

The name was scribbled down and the pad of paper stowed away, "Now, 'm required by law t'read ya yer rights, but…," the officer trailed off.

That wasn't clear what that was supposed to mean. All Craig knew was that he was anxious and pressed against an expanse of cold metal while an almost ludicrously attractive police officer paced around him talking about laws and jailtime after he'd grabbed his crotch of all things. God, this was making Craig more and more jittery; this was going to ruin him, he was already panicking.

"But y'don't look much like a drunkard," the officer continued, "So mebbe this's yer first offense. We kin… think 'bout workin' somethin' out."

The officer moved out of Craig's view, which made him far more nervous than it should've. Work _what_ out exactly? This sounded shady, but all of the worries that Craig had about his records and reputation were buzzing around in his head. The collar of his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled away from the hood of the car, face to face with a look of mischief and mayhem. The cop's green eyes narrowed and inspected Craig's face for a moment; Craig got whipped around and pushed toward the other side of the car. The side of the car that was facing away from the street, Craig realized when the officer pressed him against the passenger door.

"Get on yer knees," the officer commanded, voice dropping to a growling snarl.

The way the brim of the officer's hat darkened his face and the intense, no-nonsense look in his eyes made Craig's breath catch in his throat, but he swallowed it down, no matter how much his fingers dug into his shoulders and his height over the much shorter man made it hard to think rationally without panicking or just submitting without question. This was _wrong_ and someone without so much as a prior traffic ticket like Craig Taylor shouldn't be treated like this, no matter how much a taunting little voice in the back of his head was taunting him with the idea of his lips wrapped around… Craig shook his head to shake off the thought, baring his teeth in an effort to seem more threatening than his 5'6" frame was.

"I-I should report you!" he managed to actually sound a little more convincing than he felt, "This is… brutality!"

The grin that split the officer's face was one that Craig would remember for a long time. Not to say that even just the _intimidation_ going on here wouldn't haunt his dreams for a while, but there was something dangerous about the way the man was smiling that made him shiver and not entirely from fear. A strong, rough hand circled around his chin, gripping so he couldn't look away. His pink eyes were wide and he honestly didn't _want_ to look away; the breach of his personal space and the dark, hungry look on the cop's face made him feel completely helpless and it was getting harder and harder to remember just why he didn't want to do exactly what the nice officer told him to do. Craig almost didn't hear when he began to speak.

"See here, pretty boy," he began, voice lowered to an annoyed hiss, "Y'dunno who I am, so 'm jus' gonna give y'th'benefit of th'doubt. Name's Corporal Officer Rick Ames, 'm waitin' on a promotion to detective any day now. 'm one helluva young upstart, they tell me, so 'm gonna warn ya."

Officer Ames whipped Craig's head around to face the unmarked patrol car parked behind Craig's sedan, "Everyone'a those is equipped with a camera, keepin' things nice 'n safe fer th'officers on duty, no matter what they're doin'. 'm big 'nough'a force in th'precinct that they're gonna not only look away from what 'm 'bout to do to ya, but they'll give me a damn gift wrapped copy to jack off to later, so _get on yer damn knees._"

The grip around his chin tightened and Craig sucked in a shaky breath, but began to sink to the ground with his back pressed against the car door. His knees hit the wet grass sooner than he expected and he almost made a noise in surprise. Being surprised by _grass_ of all things, he tried to talk himself through what was about to happen, but his heart was beating just a little too fast to even hear his own voice in his head. There wasn't much he was able to do with his hands restrained behind his back anyway; the officer seemed to have it completely under control, though.

Leather gloved hands were back on his chin, forcing him to look up at Officer Ames who was grinning wolfishly at him while he unzipped the fly of his uniform. Craig was now face to face with evidence that the show of dominance he got a moment ago didn't just get _him_ shamefully hard. All from getting threatened and felt up and bossed around; something was seriously wrong with Craig's lower half and his brain simply hadn't caught up to it yet. The blond fidgeted and tried to move, but Ames still had Craig's chin tilted up; no matter how much Craig tried to pull away and look at the length in front of him, he couldn't.

One gloved thumb traced across his bottom lip, Craig's eyelids fluttered, delirious and far too turned on for a normal person in this situation, "Open up, sweetheart," he growled and just like that Craig parted his lips.

His pink tongue darted out of his mouth and brushed the leather holding his lips open, "'m gonna be real nice to ya if yer a good boy," he murmured, watching Craig fight the urge to suck on the thumb intruding his mouth.

The officer released Craig's chin, letting it fall to a normal angle, right back at the cop's cockhead. It was very clear what Craig was to do, but he still numbly looked up to his face, looking for _permission _or something he couldn't quite put a finger on. In response, the material from the gloves made a squealing sound as they dug right into his hair and pulled him forward, making the blonde squeak in surprise, but he obediently opened his mouth. It didn't require any effort; Craig's head was pulled forward roughly, shoving what felt like a _lot_ of hard length into his mouth. He struggled to keep his teeth away, terrified to find out what would happen if he _bit_ or even just _scraped_ his teeth against the sensitive flesh of the domineering officer standing over him. A very frantic and dark part of him actually wanted to please the man coercing him into a sexual favor; he moved his tongue across the skin as best he could manage.

A harsh growl erupted from Rick's throat that nearly made Craig jump, "Keep yer mouth open, like that, good," he murmured instructions while he shifted his hands, one to the back of Craig's head and the other to brace himself against the car.

His hips thrust forward rhythmically into Craig's mouth, who made a valiant effort not to gag or choke while he was yanked forward to take in more and more. He would've given up anything to be able to grab the officer's hips just to have something to hold on to. Craig was resigned to clenching his hands into fists every so often when he was tugged forward particularly hard. Soon, it was getting difficult to breathe just through his nose and he looked around wildly, his eyes pricking with tears. Officer Ames was staring down at him and had to have noticed; Craig made a noise of protest and his vision was starting to sprout black spots.

Air suddenly filled his lungs as his hair was yanked back. He gasped and coughed slightly, blinking the moisture out of his eyes. Those green eyes were still staring at him, though his breath was considerably more labored, too. One of his leather gloves cupped Craig's chin, wiping at the corners of his mouth. It took a moment for the smaller man to find his voice again, he took a deep breath.

"I-I'll do it," he said hoarsely, "But _please_ slow down."

The dark-haired man smirked and rested his forearm on the door of Craig's car, "Go for it, sweetheart."

The hand around his chin moved to his hair again, resting instead of pulling, which the blond was grateful for; this way, he could to do more than unwillingly choke on the pushy officer's dick. With another deep breath that was released as an angry huff, Craig leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head. His tongue curled underneath so he could tease the vein on the bottom while his mouth traced the very edge of his cockhead. There was no point in wasting time now; even now with the little teasing, the officer's hand was gently pulling at his hair. The sounds of heavier panting above him let Craig know he was doing a good job, at the very least.

Instead of risk getting gagged again, Craig slowly pushed forward and kept his mouth sealed tight around the officer's cock. He groaned, dropping his head down to meet Craig's nervous, but curious, gaze. The bigger man's eyes shut when Craig began to tentatively suck, rocking his head back and forth. It wasn't fast enough it seemed, by the way Craig could feel the grip in his hair tightening further. He shut his eyes and braced himself, doing his best to go faster, sliding his mouth and bobbing his head.

"Oh god, _fuck_," the officer swore at the tail end of a long groan.

It was going to be over soon, it seemed. Craig steeled himself and sucked hard, curling his tongue around hard flesh as he pushed down. After this he could ignore his own painful arousal and try not to shamefully fantasize about attractive police officers dominating him completely. Officer Ames' pulled him down further, forcing Craig all the way down until his nose hit thick black hair and a pubic bone.

"Mmmn!" he hummed in surprised protest, making the bigger man moan again.

"Ahhh," the man above him panted, rocking into Craig's already full mouth, "_Fuck_, yer mouth's really fuckin' good, _oooh_."

Even through watering eyes, as Craig looked up he could see the officer's head tilted back in pleasure. Right now, the desire to hold on, even the desire to _breathe_ was surpassed by the burning need to touch himself. Air filled his lungs again suddenly with a hard yank at his hair. Through a few tears and fluttering eyelids, he could only hear the officer above him, gasping and groaning with the wet sound of leather on skin.

"_Ahhngh,_" he groaned once more, the only warning Craig had before something warm hit his face, making him twitch away with a noise of disgust.

It did nothing for his reluctant arousal, however, even come on his face seemed to help it, much to his absolute embarrassment. It streaked just over the bridge of his nose and across his cheek, a line of it just barely connecting with his upper lip. His face colored an angry, humiliated crimson red and he just shut his eyes to try to weather it, but he was hauled to his feet by the front of his shirt. Surprised, he got an eyeful of a smug grin before he was tossed into the passenger seat of his car.

"Sit tight a sec, sugar, I gotta find a key," the officer smiled down at him before shutting the door.

Craig watched him go with a scowl and sighed, taking a moment to catch his breath. Perhaps also to press his knees together to try to rub a little on his painful erection, too. It wasn't going to be enough, it couldn't be. The blond pressed his head against the headrest of the seat and for the moment, let himself think about the images of two strong hands in leather gloves pressing to his stomach and groin. He sighed again, but this time it was a lot more wistful than anything. The driver's side door opening broken him out of his thoughts; Officer Ames climbed in and pushed him forward to get to the cuffs, expertly opening them and replacing them on this belt. Next, his hand wrapped around Craig's chin and wiped his face with a tissue, something that Craig was hugely grateful for, but just grimaced as he was manhandled.

"Looks like y'gotta little problem there, sweetheart," the officer teased, pushing Craig back into the seat with a thump and sliding his hand between Craig's thighs.

No matter what he could've done short of biting through his tongue could've stopped the desperate whimper that came because of those gloves pressing against his groin. The bigger man chuckled and pulled away, reopening the fly of his own trousers.

"C'mere an' lessee if we can fix that for ya," he patted his knees, indicating that Craig should climb into his lap.

"Y-You're suggesting _what_ exactly?" Craig stammered, though it was pretty clear and he _wanted_ it.

"Earned yerself outta them cuffs, now earn outta them tickets, too," the officer laughed, pulling a small tube of personal lubricant out of his shirt pocket, "C'mon, s'gonna be fun for ya, too."

That was a fact he didn't need to be reminded of, that was certain. With a deep breath for courage, Craig shifted in his seat and started to move into the driver's side. The officer pulled him the rest of the way, firmly sitting him on his knees so he could work the smaller man out of his pants. His belt, his fly, his boxers were all short work and halfway to his knees when suddenly two fingers were pressed against his entrance, inside of him without warning.

"_G-god!_ S-Slow down!" he whined, trying very hard not to buck his hips _and_ pant hard and heavy.

The officer's arm wrapped around Craig's chest and pulled him tight against the bigger man. His teeth dug into the skin just below his ear, making the blond bite his lip to stifle a premature, shameless moan. By now, he couldn't help the movement of his hips, pushing down on the officer's fingers as he stretched him open.

"That's it, I knew y'were gonna like it," the officer's lips were pressed against the shell of his ear and good god if that kept up, Craig was going to come just like this and probably _still_ get the life nearly fucked out of him, "C'mon yer all ready now, have a seat."

Craig's legs were spread, straddled across Officer Ames' knees and even though his pants were bunched around his mid-thigh, he knew what the dark-haired man meant. Those fingers were removed and something bigger was pressed in its place. With a heavy swallow, Craig gripped his steering wheel for balance and without hesitation, pushed down on his cock, stifling a small scream. It felt _good_, but this was fast, this was wrong, this was hot as anything, oh _god_, he didn't expect to be penetrated that abruptly. The arm around his chest tightened and another heavy breath from the officer said he didn't quite expect it either. That was only mildly comforting; it felt like forever until he was going to be fully seated. Still, he pushed down with his teeth nearly drawing blood on his bottom lip from trying to keep from moaning like a little slut.

Though, it was that very thought that loosened his tongue, "_Oh good god_," he breathed, finally sitting completely in the man's lap.

"Good, keep goin'," the officer sounded just as strained; hadn't he just _come,_ dammit!

It still made him whimper, that bit of encouragement was enough for Craig's knuckles to turn even whiter as he gripped to pull himself up and quickly rock back down. He left his abused bottom lip in favor of sucking in a deep breath, taking his time sliding the officer's arousal in and out of himself. It took him a hazy moment to realize that the car door was wide open for anyone in the night to see. What a sight, a skinny blond holding on for dear life while he fucked himself on a police officer's cock. One arm squeezed him tight against the cop's uniform, the cold metal of his badge chilling his shoulder through his shirt; Craig wasn't even thinking about the other arm until it snaked around his hips, leather gloves circling and gripping his own neglected length.

"H_-hah, god_," Craig moaned, fighting not to buck into that hand.

"Faster, sweetheart," Officer Ames commanded him through a heady groan, "_Ahhh_, faster, c'mon."

The instruction was almost unnecessary; Craig's cock was dripping pre-come now that there was some pressure around his sensitive flesh. He inhaled hard and moved faster, fully bouncing in the officer's lap with the wheel as support. His neck arched backward, hitting the bigger man in the collarbone. The officer gasped a breathy swear in his ear, grip tightening around his chest and length.

"_Ooh fuck,_" he gasped, "Keep goin', gonna make yerself come like that, aren'tcha?"

With a whine, Craig tried to shut up him by squeezing his legs together, ignoring his screaming sore muscles by increasing his speed. He rocked, writhed, and ground against him the best the blond could manage.

"Got me, _god_, _really fuckin'_ close, too, darlin'," the office bit out, "I feel you squeezin' me, faster!"

"_G-god, just…!_" Craig keened halfway through trying to chew the man out.

His back arched into Officer Ames as he started getting tired of watching the smaller man do the work. His strong arms took hardly any effort to pull him up by the thighs to thrust into him impatiently. It barely gave Craig any time to miss the glove circling his cock. Holding on to the steering wheel was pointless now; the blond wasn't doing anymore of the work, except pressing himself against the officer's chest, moaning like he _wanted_ to be heard. His neck craned around, catching glimpse of the bigger man's face, drawn with lines of concentration and arousal, a strained groan working its way past his gritted teeth. Just how Craig had managed to get him so close so soon after what happened outside, he couldn't fathom and a very hard thrust pushed it straight out of his mind. His hands scraped at the officer's knees, holding back what might be a very embarrassing scream.

Thrust after thrust rubbed _just_ at the right angle so no matter what Craig did, sound still made it through his throat. He whimpered and pushed back to maintain the angle, trying and failing to gain more friction with his eyes still focused right on Officer Ames' mouth. In a haze, he lifted his own and tried to brush their lips together for reasons he couldn't quite describe. A displeased growl brought the smaller man right back to find the officer glaring at him, not so much in malice, but in reproach. Another heavy drop right into his lap reminded them both where the priority lie.

"Aaangh!" Craig cried, with a matching sound from the other man.

A mutual moan and apparently a mutual closeness to the finish; Rick leaned as far back into the driver's seat as he could, giving himself leverage and more space to mercilessly slam Craig back down with a slap of skin. Getting desperate, Craig gripped the tough fabric of the officer's uniform and his own cock, panting and stroking himself at a frantic pace. His back was arched in a painful manner, curving further the closer he got to finishing. Blood was pounding in his ears, but he could still hear the officer breathing hard through gritted teeth, grunting from sheer effort of forcibly thrusting the smaller man down on his length.

The blond cried out, mouth falling open as all of the stimulation came to a peak. Without thinking of the consequences or his pride at this point, he ground down on Rick's cock with a low moan. He tensed and came with enough force to dirty his steering wheel. The bigger man groaned sharply, bouncing Craig on his lap quicker while the blond rode out his orgasm, hand still moving around his cock. He bit back a whimper and rocked his hips to try to keep up with the pace, in spite of oversensitivity. Rick choked out a heavy gasp and slammed Craig's hips down as hard as he could, rocking into the blond with a growl.

The heavy, boneless feeling of pleasure overtook him an the blond nearly collapsed back against the officer's chest. Officer Ames was panting heavily, still, his gloved hands digging into the man's hips while they moved at a molasses pace for the last trickling bits of that heady feeling. Once that wore off, Craig's hands were shaking from leftover tension, still clenched over Rick's uniform.

Any need for even a shred of affection was spent in the officer's rough stubble nuzzling against the smaller man's neck, "S'what... three, four tickets I was gonna give ya," he murmured, "Think I can letcha off this one time."

Craig released his hand and tried not to stare at his steering wheel, "Thank... thank you, sir."

"Better find that wallet a'yers, though."

"Yes... sir," Craig responded quietly and hesitantly, not recalling if he told the officer if he'd lost it or not.

A couple of slow movements got the both of them back in separate seats and their clothes righted where they belong. Rick took a moment to admire the mess on the steering wheel with a chuckle and wiped it off with a tissue. He turned to Craig and tipped the brim of his hat.

"Evenin'," he said, sliding out of the driver's seat and into the night air, "Don't lemme catcha wanderin' 'round without a license 'gain."

The man nodded weakly and watched until his company disappeared. Engine sounds said he was on his way out and Craig leaned against his seat with a heavy sigh. Trying to process what just happened was pointless. He rested for all of two more moments and climbed into the driver's seat. Home was only a couple of miles off, thankfully.

When he arrived, there was a white Chevy sitting in the driveway. Ah, he wasn't alone tonight, at least. His car was parked and he tiredly walked through the front door to slump on his couch with a soft huff. What a night, he thought to himself wearily and rubbed under his glasses with the heels of his hands. Footsteps alerted him to company, but he didn't look up until there was a weight on the couch next to him. Even then, he pinched the bridge of his nose until whomever happened to be sitting next to him pulled him into their lap.

Craig looked up to a pair of familiar green eyes watching him with concern, but mostly laced with amusement. Ratty jeans, green t-shirt, he didn't look nearly as intimidating at home as he did at work. Big arms wrapped around him and a rough chin nuzzled into his neck. Craig finally let his arms rest on either side of his dark-haired head.

"Rough night, darlin'?" Rick said with a note of teasing awareness.

"Could have been worse," the blond shrugged, resting his head on his live-in boyfriend's shoulder.

Hands started to knead into the places in Craig's back that only Rick would know very intimately always pained him when stressed. They were silent a moment like that, Craig all too glad to soak up the positive attention after the incident earlier.

"Tell me 'bout it," Rick prompted, kissing the other man on the forehead.

He got a hum in response, but Craig's mouth slowly caught up while the rest of him relaxed, "Happened to get pulled over tonight."

A barely stifled snort answered him, "Didja now," Rick responded a little more evenly.

"Oh yes," Craig smiled gently, "I nearly got ticketed for three separate offenses."

"Naw, yer kiddin' me, you? Gettin' a ticket?"

"Oh gets better," the smaller man assured him, "I was very nearly arrested for drunk driving as well."

Rick squeezed the other man closer to him, "Sounds like someone's got their head screwed on wrong, y'barely drink ever."

"Of course not. It doesn't matter, I drove away without a single slip of paper."

"Get'im t'see reason?"

One pink eye peeked at the bigger man, a barely hidden smile on his face. Carefully, Craig scooched up and pressed a kiss to the shell of Rick's ear.

"Oh, nothing like that," he murmured, "He seemed pretty insistent on making me work my way out of trouble."

"Yeah?" Rick kept his voice steady, but his hands were digging into the back of Craig's shirt.

The blond hummed in affirmative, "Had me on my knees for the arrest, bouncing in his lap for the tickets..."

"Aw hell, that sounds like one crooked cop," Rick said, though his tone did not agree.

"Oh the worst, but I think I wore him out."

Those big hands were now squeezing him a little tightly, "Oh I dunno about _that,_ sweetheart."

Craig let his head hit the bigger man's shoulder again with a sigh that threatened to turn into a laugh, "You're completely insatiable."

Silence settled over them comfortably now that Rick took a second to stop from being riled right back up. He turned to Craig and affectionately ran his fingertips along the man's jaw.

"Y'doin' okay? Hope I didn't hurtcha," he muttered under his breath.

"Next time you want to play bad cop, could you give me a tiny bit of warning?" Craig scolded lightly, "But no. It was a nice way to end a bad day."

"Y'didn't mind a surprise two weeks ago!" Rick protested with faux-indignance.

He was shooshed; Craig was closing his eyes again and getting comfortable, "Please tell me you were off the clock this time."

"Yeah yeah," Rick waved him off flippantly and slid Craig off of him to rest on the couch, "Make ya a deal, I'll make ya dinner if ya let this surprise off th'hook."

"It's your turn tonight, nice try," Craig shot him a teasing glare from the comfort of the cushions.

Rick sighed in mock resignation, "Didn't hurt t'try."

With that, Craig was left to doze on the couch until a booming voice from the kitchen called.

"OH yeah! Almost forgot," Rick said over the sound of whatever was crackling in a pan, "Think I found yer wallet."

Craig's head poked up over the top of the couch with wide eyes, "I KNEW it!" he accused, "You _ass, _you _took _it."

"I plead th'fifth," he called in a sing-song.

"Crooked cop _indeed_," Craig hissed with no real malice and flopped back on the couch.


End file.
